


【万笛】被窝，提示贴，糖块泡芙

by AnuoEuphemia



Series: 万笛的私房菜谱 [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 之前那篇作家与小粉丝故事的后续。生活片段拼凑的小甜饼。恋爱脑与OOC。
Relationships: Dejan Lovren/Šime Vrsaljko, Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić
Series: 万笛的私房菜谱 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737718
Kudos: 5





	【万笛】被窝，提示贴，糖块泡芙

当我与你相拥，一个清晨从我肩上升起，一个夜晚落到你的肩上。

虽然对于一个作家而言，谈恋爱并不是什么不得了的事情，但一贯低调的莫德里奇还是对自己的恋情保持了沉默。这也直接导致了在洛夫伦敲响莫德里奇的家门时，来开门的人是顶着一头乱毛的拉基蒂奇，一时间两人都不知道说什么。  
洛夫伦甚至退了一步看了看门牌号，确定自己没有敲错门，在他的记忆里，上一次和拉基蒂奇见面时对方还满脸写着我和隔壁邻居不熟，而现在看这个“不熟”大概是我们会穿着情侣款T恤住在一起的缩写。  
“你是来找卢卡的吧。”拉基蒂奇回过神，侧过身子让洛夫伦进来，“他大概还有半个小时就能写完了。”说着他想要去书房敲门，却被洛夫伦拦住了脚步，“不着急。”他说道，“他写完了自己会出来。”  
“你们的关系进展也太迅速了。”在拉基蒂奇给洛夫伦倒了一杯果汁的时候男人说道，茶几上有一本莫德里奇的新书，虽然之前已经翻看过多次，洛夫伦还是随手拿过来翻到扉页，上面是莫德里奇的签名，洛夫伦对着拉基蒂奇名字旁边那个桃心翻了个白眼。  
拉基蒂奇笑了笑，并没有开口给洛夫伦讲述他和莫德里奇是如何在一起的，责编对着他扬了扬手里的书，“你是卢卡那家伙的粉丝？”  
“是。”拉基蒂奇坦诚道，“他是我最喜欢的作家，刚开始知道他居然就是我的邻居时还很惊讶。”尽管是喜欢莫德里奇在先，但能够和自己的偶像作家谈恋爱，拉基蒂奇还是觉得自己是走了大运。当然，现在显然也不是一个合适的、告诉洛夫伦自己曾经还以为他和莫德里奇是情侣的时候。  
“那你就更应该帮我一起从他手里催到稿子了！”话题的转变让拉基蒂奇始料不及，还没说话，洛夫伦的手掌重重落在他的肩膀上，“对吧，你肯定也想早点看到卢卡的稿子对不对，所以在赶稿期一定要看着他。”  
洛夫伦絮絮说着作为责编的好助手和男友的双重身份让拉基蒂奇在催稿这方面能帮上多大的忙，言语之流畅让拉基蒂奇都不得不疑惑类似的话他到底都和多少人说过了，“卢卡不是喜欢拖稿。”能够插上话的时候他说道，“他有自己的计划。”  
拉基蒂奇当然不否认自己很乐意看到莫德里奇写的东西，但习惯性的先维护了自己的男友，“每次都拖到交稿日最后一天，他真是特别有计划。”洛夫伦哼了一声说道，“但他也从来没真正超过这个时限不是吗。”拉基蒂奇反驳道。  
洛夫伦正准备说话，莫德里奇打开门走出来，一句话被哈欠截断成两半，“写完了……你可以走了。”说完也没有看洛夫伦，走到拉基蒂奇身边在他的唇角上落下一个吻。“重色轻友。”洛夫伦抱着手臂不满地说道。  
“你们刚才在聊什么？”莫德里奇给自己倒咖啡的时候问道，而后又对着拉基蒂奇说道，“让我猜猜，德扬是不是在试图收买你？”  
“某种意义上，是的。”拉基蒂奇笑着回答道，莫德里奇满脸无奈地看向仿佛事不关己的洛夫伦，“认真的？德扬，你已经收买了我所有的朋友和有来往的亲戚，现在连我的男朋友都不放过吗。”  
“为了确保你能够按时交稿，没错，我连你的男朋友都不放过。”洛夫伦对他说道，又转向拉基蒂奇，“想想有多少粉丝和你一样等着这个矮个子更文，你就知道自己责任有多重大。”莫德里奇顺手拿了一个苹果朝着洛夫伦砸过去，被后者接住之后咬了一口，“我先走了，剩下的邮件联系。”他对着两人挥了挥手。  
“他都给你说什么了？”莫德里奇问道，不过想也知道是哪些话。“他告诉我，如果你不愿意写，就把你关起来，不给你吃饭，最好连水都不给，直到你写出来东西为止。”拉基蒂奇回答道，将茶几上的书拿到书架上放好。  
莫德里奇走过去，手臂勾住他的脖子，“Raketa，你真的会这么对我吗？”他如此询问，连眸子里都含了笑意，拉基蒂奇揽着他的腰，将一个吻落在莫德里奇的额头，“恐怕要让德扬失望了，我当然不会这么对待你。”  
提到自己的责编兼好友，莫德里奇一时不知道自己叹气和翻白眼的欲望哪个更重，“那家伙，真不知道西梅是看上了他什么。”他嘟囔着说道，刚才那一口咖啡显然无法抵消赶稿期的疲惫，莫德里奇清楚地感觉到困意开始在体内翻涌。  
“西梅？”拉基蒂奇想起自己也认识一位叫西梅的男子，“西梅.弗尔萨利科？”  
“你认识他？”莫德里奇觉得自己的困意好像被驱散了一点点，“他是不是开了一家叫Aj Lajk的纹身店？”拉基蒂奇说道，“嗯没错，德扬一直坚称这个奇怪的名字是他们爱的密语。”莫德里奇的手指在空中比了一个引号。  
“我的纹身都是在他那里做的。”拉基蒂奇说道，莫德里奇因为赶稿而迷朦的大脑这时候才缓慢反应过来这非常浅显的联系。“他很会设计纹身。”  
“西梅以前是做艺术设计的，后来审美被洛夫伦带歪了。”莫德里奇毫不留情地说道，“还好纹身设计这件事是他一直以来的爱好，手艺也好，所以一直没有被那家伙影响，哦，除了那个店名。”  
“这个世界真是太小了。”他悠悠地感叹道，又给了拉基蒂奇一个吻之后回到卧室去补觉。  
莫德里奇醒来时，拉基蒂奇正准备做糖块泡芙，清淡的小泡芙粘着糖粒，既不难做吃起来也方便，两人在一起之后就成了家里常备的小零嘴。  
水和等量的牛奶倒进锅里，倒上一茶匙的盐和糖，黄油切成小块加进去，点火煮开。在黄油和砂糖都融化之后加入面粉，看上去像是粗粗压制之后的土豆泥，满是颗粒，需要用力的搅拌。  
每次看到拉基蒂奇做泡芙的场景，莫德里奇都忍不住打趣道，“看你这么努力，我就知道你的手臂肌肉都是怎么练出来的了。”拉基蒂奇也顺着他的话说道，“你也应该试试，卢卡，这是很好的锻炼方式。”  
混合完成之后倒进碗里，拉基蒂奇稍稍搅动让面团变凉，温度过高的面团加入鸡蛋会让一切都毁于一旦，所以在温度合适之后再加入鸡蛋。莫德里奇在旁边安静地看着，只觉得爱情这东西虽然能从巧克力和豌豆中获得，但也实在是奇妙，当你爱上一个人的时候，你觉得他单手打鸡蛋的样子都帅得要命。  
面团刚加入鸡蛋的时候看上去像是在凝固，似乎是走向了制作失败，但这种场景反倒说明了步骤是对的。拉基蒂奇持续地搅拌，直到鸡蛋完全与混合物融合，面团看上去柔顺又泛着光泽。  
他将面团装进裱花袋里，对着莫德里奇笑着说道，“要试试吗？”  
最简单拿裱花袋的方式，就是让拇指和食指竖成L形，莫德里奇笑着说道，“Loser？”拉基蒂奇替他调整了一下手势，让他捏住裱花袋，“我觉得更像是Love you。”年轻几岁的男人说道，让恋人站在自己的身前，从身后圈住他，让两人的手交叠在一起。  
“裱花袋要呈直角。”两人的身体贴在一起，拉基蒂奇在莫德里奇的耳边放轻了声音，“一，二，三。”他引导着莫德里奇在手上轻轻地连续发力，面团挤成一个小圆塔之后往上提起，成了一个小泡芙。  
挤好面团之后剩下的步骤便简单了，撒上一层糖粉，烤制之后会融化成一层黏黏的外皮，能够粘住放上去的糖粒，因为要入烤箱，所以选择了质地坚硬不易溶化的珍珠糖，余下的面团做成了另外两种口味，放的巧克力碎和芝士粒。  
入烤箱之前，又撒上了一层糖粉，二十分钟之后，泡芙变得金黄而蓬松，热热的正是最适合吃的时候。

“对了，你今晚有空吗？”莫德里奇假装没看见拉基蒂奇略显慌乱收起来的素描本，询问道。“有空，怎么了？”拉基蒂奇回忆了一下确定今晚没有工作会来打扰之后说道，莫德里奇丢了一个糖块泡芙在嘴里，开口道，“德扬问我要不要四人约会。”  
在和弗尔萨利科一起去到约定的餐厅时，洛夫伦忍不住向自己的男友抱怨道，“他们两个人就住在一起，但伊万对于催稿一点帮助都没有。”  
弗尔萨利科勾住他的手指，安抚道，“你也不要太为难伊万了，他既是粉丝又是男朋友，肯定心疼卢卡在死限期的时候这么辛苦，哪里还舍得催他。”  
洛夫伦偏过脸看了他一眼，“亲爱的，我们说的是同一个卢卡.莫德里奇吗，赶完稿之后立刻就能去酒吧看球通宵蹦跶的那个？”弗尔萨利科耸了耸肩，“那是你觉得，在伊万看来，赶稿后的卢卡是需要好好照顾的。”  
“谈个恋爱而已，还让那家伙有两幅面孔了。”  
四人约会时他们提起了之前拉基蒂奇因为“情侣装”以为莫德里奇在和洛夫伦谈恋爱的事情，平时总是互怼的两个人此时倒是十分有默契，看着自己的男友指着对方说道，“我的眼光有这么差吗！”  
弗尔萨利科发出一连串的笑声，“那你们的意思不就是我和伊万的眼光很差。”  
莫德里奇偶尔也会觉得，谈恋爱这件事让自己变得柔软了，究其原因，大概是有一个可以陪伴自己一起分担的人在，再坚强的人也克制不住那一点想要撒娇的小心思。  
以前赶完稿子，还有力气就做点简单的夜宵或是早餐，没有就直接去补觉，现在家里总有现成的，还有自己喜欢的人以轻柔的力道揉揉自己的头发，温柔地说，“亲爱的辛苦了。”莫德里奇除了心底一软，还齿关一松，给拉基蒂奇报上一串菜名表示自己样样都想吃。而他的男友不仅满口答应下来，还会在接下来的几天里一一变为现实。  
偶尔拉基蒂奇也会陪着他一起，无非是安静地坐在旁边的懒人沙发上在素描本上写写画画，让莫德里奇一度很好奇他都在画什么，询问拉基蒂奇，得到的答案总是——建筑物的素描。这个答案显然不能让莫德里奇信服，一次赶稿的间隙他蹭到拉基蒂奇身边，后者立刻将素描本放在一边，将莫德里奇揽进怀里。  
“写完了？”他轻声问道，莫德里奇摇摇头，在他的怀里拱来拱去寻找一个舒服的位置，“还没有，不过快了。”拉基蒂奇的手指替他捏着僵硬的后颈，安慰道，“等你写完了，给你做奶油蛋挞。”  
莫德里奇嗯了一声当作回应，借着这个姿势伸手去拿拉基蒂奇放得不远的素描本，“卢卡！”拉基蒂奇意识到之后急忙阻止，但素描本已经被莫德里奇拿在手里，“看看你画的建筑物怎么了。”莫德里奇嘟囔着说道，翻开素描本。  
如果拉基蒂奇只在上面画了建筑物，那的确没什么好阻止的，只可惜并不是。  
莫德里奇翻看着上面各种神态的自己，时不时还出现圆润的Q版，或是不知道哪里来的恶趣味，有兔子耳朵的自己。拉基蒂奇不自然地咳了一声，移开视线躲避莫德里奇的目光，“直接告诉我不就好了。”看完之后莫德里奇说道。  
“画得不好。”拉基蒂奇将素描本从莫德里奇手里拿过。他的作家男友站起来伸了一个懒腰，“我很喜欢。”他对拉基蒂奇笑着说道，而后又力道轻柔地踢了一脚拉基蒂奇的小腿，“但晚些时候我们要讨论一下你对兔耳的恶趣味。”  
虽然住在一起，但两人的起居时间也不是总能凑在一起，拉基蒂奇上班养成了生物钟，早出并且时不时晚归，莫德里奇平时稳定的生物钟到了赶稿期则变得十分灵活，写完稿子之后暴睡到近乎昏迷是常事。  
这时候拉基蒂奇总是不忍心吵醒他，写在提示贴上告诉他准备了早餐，替他拉上窗帘之后然后便轻手轻脚地出门。  
莫德里奇醒来时，对时间的概念一瞬间都很模糊，但拉基蒂奇留下的提示贴总让他心情很好，生活的小惊喜最能温暖人心，尤其是拉基蒂奇每次都会在提示贴上画一个小甜点，马卡龙、蒙布朗、杯蛋糕，总不重样。  
真正两个人都忙起来的时候，他们几乎是靠着提示贴在交流，不同的是莫德里奇习惯在提示贴上留一句情诗。拉基蒂奇为此还特地整理出来一个容量不小的盒子，将每次的提示贴都收纳起来，用他的话来说，以后回忆起来一定很有趣。

“我们私奔吧。”将手机关机之后莫德里奇冲到书房里对着拉基蒂奇说道，后者在笔记本电脑前抬起头，疑惑地眨了眨眼睛之后回答道，“好啊，正好我马上就有假期了，你之前不是说想在乡间住一段时间吗。”这正是莫德里奇爱他的地方之一，他们总这样有默契。  
乡下的小别墅显然十分适合莫德里奇一贯喜欢的安静又无人打扰的环境，家具也一应俱全，莫德里奇格外喜欢二楼的玻璃房，能够看见不远处的街道、更远的连绵田野，冬日的阳光并不如何温暖，但洒落在人的身上时，还是会觉得心情明媚。  
入夜之后，他们会泡上一杯热可可，堆上满满的棉花糖，坐在壁炉旁聊天。拉基蒂奇是一个好读者，更是一个好听众，安静的听着莫德里奇讲自己想写的故事，看向他的眼神仿佛自己男朋友是浩瀚天幕中唯一明亮的那颗星星。  
开始写稿的第一天，莫德里奇原本是想早点睡觉，但灵感一旦倾泻便收不住，等他觉得今天可以告一段落的时候，钟盘上的指针让他忽然想要叹气。他关了电脑，正在收拾书桌上之前写好大纲和小细节的本子和纸条，却听见敲门声。  
拉基蒂奇睡眼惺忪地走进来，将一杯热牛奶递给莫德里奇，“你还没睡？”莫德里奇喝了一口之后询问道，“睡了，但醒来发现你还没有来，就给你热了一杯牛奶。”拉基蒂奇说道，和莫德里奇一起离开房间。  
“谢谢。”他对拉基蒂奇说道，几口喝完了牛奶，冲洗了杯子，回到卧室里，走到门口忍不住打趣一声，“我仿佛听到了被窝的召唤。”他掀开被子躺进去，与拉基蒂奇面对面，后者显然已经耐不住困意，含糊地回答道，“因为你一直冷落它。”  
莫德里奇凑过去，给了他一个牛奶味的晚安吻，“好梦，伊万。”  
拉基蒂奇做了一道烤苹果当作下午茶，选择的小皇后苹果，有丰满的果肉和可口的味道。为了烤制得更加均匀，伊万切掉了底部，去了苹果芯。融化后的黄油刷在烤盘上，防止苹果粘底，又撒上一层白砂糖，使其在烘烤过程中变成焦糖。  
苹果同样刷上一层黄油，在肉桂粉里滚了一圈，沾上一层薄薄的“外衣”，之后便有独特的肉桂香气。放在烤盘上之后又在顶端放了一小块黄油，撒上些许糖粉，烤制三十分钟。  
在这过程中拉基蒂奇融化了糖做成焦糖汁，熬煮到棕色时又放入黄油拌匀，然后加入切好的苹果丁，倒入少许的苹果汁。  
切成丁的全麦面包撒上糖粉，开心果和杏仁、切片的杏仁一起倒进碗里，撒上糖霜，滴上几滴苹果白兰地，简单混合之后倒在烤盘上，再撒一次糖霜；和面包丁一起烘烤八分钟，为烤苹果再增添更多层次的口感。  
等到苹果的表皮开始融化，香味溢出烤箱，便意味着已经烤好，放在盘子里，淋上焦糖汁，用面包丁和果仁作为点缀。  
“好香。”刚端了盘子走过去莫德里奇便说道，拉基蒂奇走到他身边，舀了一勺苹果肉送到他嘴边，“烤苹果配焦糖汁。”果肉入口即化，绵软又有清新的果香，“这算是赶稿期的福利吗？”莫德里奇笑着说道，就着拉基蒂奇的手又吃了一勺。  
他的喜欢让拉基蒂奇颇有几分得色，开口道“是你和我在一起的福利。”莫德里奇不轻不重地踩了他一脚，拉基蒂奇凑过来吻了吻他的脸颊，“说明你有一个好眼光。”  
外面飘起细细的雪，在这时候，哪里都不如被窝来得温暖而踏实。外面的天地寒冷而广阔，唯有裹着被子的这一方天地才是令人安心的所在。  
莫德里奇枕着拉基蒂奇的手臂，只觉得暖气和身边人的体温让人昏昏欲睡，“有时候在想，在故事里让主角历经千难万险究竟是为了什么。”他似是感叹地开口道，拉基蒂奇的手指拨弄着他的发尾，半是认真半是玩笑地说道，“为了让他们寻找人生的意义，在这条路上收获一段刻骨铭心的感情。”  
莫德里奇懒懒地看了他一眼，两人的腿交缠在一起，“话是这么说……，”他的手指在拉基蒂奇的下颌弧度上缓缓走过，“但人生的意义也不是始终不变的。有时候写着写着，发现笔下的人物就开始脱离控制，好像有了自己的想法，所以又反复的打磨故事。”  
“那么卢卡，你自己是怎么想的？”拉基蒂奇说道，替他捻了捻被角，莫德里奇弯着唇角，刻意拉长了声调，“对我来说——”  
“最终还是落到了平淡的生活里，一个下雪的日子里，在温暖的室内裹着被子什么都不想，好好睡上一觉。”  
“身边还有一个我想一起过一辈子的人。”  
“能够和他这样简简单单的度过生命里余下的日子，也不枉我人世间走这一遭。”  
他话音刚落，便被拉基蒂奇拉入一个绵长的吻里。

——End——


End file.
